


Pizza Delivery Boy

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kisses, Help, I regret everything, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pizza Delivery Boy! Bad, Strangers to Lovers, based off of dreams new shorts vid, but barely, explicit - Freeform, first blow jobs, porn with slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream orders a pizza, unaware of how handsome the delivery guy will be.(based off of the new "Dream Shorts" video, go check it out its so fucking hilarious)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122
Collections: Anonymous





	Pizza Delivery Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder, Dream has stated that he's okay with fanfiction about him, even if its explicit stuff like this. But if he ever retracts his statement or changes his mind, i'll delete this. And also, I will call the characters in this story by their real names, so if thats not your cup o' joe, then don't read. 
> 
> Buuut, if you're the group of people that like this, hey! I hope u enjoy! 
> 
> I'm proofreading later, so if there are any mistakes thats why.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Clay was currently in his bedroom, playing Minecraft Hypixel bedwars with random kids on the internet. Sure it was annoying when they'd spam in the chat that he was cheating, even though he was just good, but all his friends were busy, so he'd take what he can get. 

The first round of bedwars was going great. He had obliterated the other teams with his teammates. He was carrying the team, obviously, but it was fun to see them try.

As Clay slowly maneuvered around the enemy base, the sound of his doorbell rang into his ears, making him flinch and accidentally fall off of the bridge he was building. And just as he fell off the edge, the words "Bed Destroyed" displayed on his screen.

He let out an exasperated sigh, tilting his head back. His winning streak was going so well. 

Clay stood up and walked over to his bedroom door, opening it and walking through the hallway of his one-story house. Even if it was a bit small, he still thought it was very comfortable. 

Walking towards the door, he opened it, seeing a guy holding a pizza box, waiting patiently. The man had dirty blonde hair, it was a bit long, but silky, as if he uses Pantene conditioner or some shit like that. He had a cute round face, and nice glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose.

Clay blinked twice. He didn't expect to meet such a cute guy delivering pizza. 

"oh-" Clay smiled brightly, "Hello,"

The man grinned, "Hello," he said politely. 

_God-_ Clay thought, _He has such an adorable voice..._

"You.. you're the pizza man, right?" Clay itched at his nape, shifting his weight onto his right leg.

The man nodded his head, "Yep. I got it right here." he motioned to the pizza. 

Clay felt his cheeks heat up a bit. It was no secret that he liked men, but this was just too much. How does this man even work as a delivery guy anyway? How is he not a model?

Just as he was going to take out his wallet, a thought passed through his mind. It was as if satan was beside him, whispering ideas. 

Clay moved over a bit, "could you come inside?" He asked, trying to sound dominant. 

The pretty boy hesitated a bit, but nodded his head nonetheless, "Oh- sure..." He slowly walked in, his eyes scanning the room before going back to the customer.

Clay places his hands in his jean pockets, smiling a bit, "is it the large with sausage?" 

The way Clay emphasized "sausage" made the delivery boy's cheeks pink. 

"uhm- yes, large with extra sausage." he explains, slowly inching the box towards Clay. 

"oh," He smirks, "Okay," He tilts his head and his eyes slowly lower down to the guys very toned body, I mean, seriously, how is this guy _not_ a model?

That'll be 11.99, please" The delivery boy hands the box over to Clay, but he doesn't take it, instead, he pushes the pizza box away from the man and steps a little closer, making the other party flustered. 

"I actually... don't have any cash on me," Clay towers over the boy, "do you accept... alternative payments?" He raises an eyebrow.

The man smiles obliviously and shrugs, "Yeah! We take credit card... debit... crypto...," He looks back at the man in front of him, "yeah," 

Clay isn't going to let this man's obliviousness ruin his plans, so he furrows his brows and clears his throat, "Do you accept... other payments?" 

The man tilts his head a bit, "I mean... we take pretty much anything..." 

Clay's smirk turns into a mischievous smile at those words, " _Anything_?" 

He nods, "yeah," 

" _Anything_?" Clay repeats, walking ever-so-slightly closer. 

"Well, I mean anything..." Realization washes over the delivery boy as he slowly looks up at Clay, "wait- what are you... what are you suggesting?"

That's it. Now Clay can finally catch his prey.

He draws his hand to the delivery boy and takes the pizza, quickly placing it on a nearby table, then looks back at the man. 

"Firstly, I'm Clay..." He looks down at the guy, waiting for his answer. 

"Uhm- D-Darryl..." He manages out. 

Clay hums at the answer, "Darryl..." he wets his lips, "What a pretty name for a pretty boy..." 

Darryl is now full on tomato. His cheeks red and his eyes filled with curiosity and lust.

"Y-you... you have to pay for the p-pizza... and I have to get back to work..." He lets out a whimper once Clay's hands land on his waist, slowly pushing him closer.

"Oh," Clay moves towards Darryl's neck, he was engulfed in his cologne, _How the hell does he smell so amazing?!_ , "Don't worry, I'll pay you well." His nose hits the soft skin of Darryl's neck, he could feel the goosebumps appear.

"C-Clay..." Darryl squeaks, feeling wet lips attach to his skin. 

It was odd, this feeling. He had never felt so lustful for a stranger like this before. Let alone a delivery man.

Clay begins to softly nip at the sensitive skin, taking in every movement or sound coming from the other man. 

He feels Darryl's hands latch onto his back, slightly pushing him closer. That was Clay's queue to swipe his tongue on the skin.

A light moan got out of Darryl's lips as he did that, encouraging Clay to go faster.

He began sucking, letting a hickey form, knowing he'd get yelled at later for that, but did it anyway.

Darryl lets out a small sound of protest once he feels Clay back away.

They both stare at each other with lustful gazes, knowing what they wanted.

Both parties close the gap with a open-mouthed kiss. 

Darryl couldn't believe that his first kiss was taken like this. Never in a million years would he think that this is how it would be. But hey, he wasn't complaining. Not at all actually. Clay really knew how to kiss.

Clay broke the kiss for a quick breather, watching Darryl's lips absent-mindedly try to find it before opening his eyes, starring into Clay's emerald ones.

"uhm-" Darryl lets out a huff, looking down, not really knowing what to say.

Clay simply laughs, bringing two fingers up to Darryl's chin to meet his gaze, quickly dipping back into his mouth, this time it was passionate, and lest erratic.

After a coupe of minutes, Clay hears Darryl gasp and let go, his face red. 

Clay tilts his head, "What's up?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I have to go to work... my manager is going to think I skipped work or something," He explains quickly.

"So?" Clay shrugs, going back in for a kiss. "mf- C-lay-" Darryl tries to speak, but his words were swallowed by Clay.

Clay moves back and smirked, "I still haven't paid you yet," Darryl's face gets impossibly red, "That was just the tip." 

Darryl feels himself being picked up by Clay, feeling himself being carried over to the kitchen and being pushed onto an island.

He bites his lip as he feels Clay's experienced hands go down to his crotch, his calloused fingers finding the zipper and pulling it down. 

"Nh-" Darryl lets out, he'd be embarrassed by the sounds he was making, but the pure pleasure he was feeling was greater.

"mm- What's this.." Clay's fingers trace his slightly hard on, "I haven't even begun and you're already hard?" He licks his lips, bringing Darryl in for a wet kiss.

Clay eats up the moan that Darryl makes as he grabs his dick from his boxers and slightly begin to stroke it, feeling Darryl's hand's claw at his shirt.

Darryl feels his pants being removed and thrown somewhere. He shivered slightly at the cold air that hit his legs, but quickly accustomed to the cool air.

Clay lets go of the kiss and quickly goes back to Darryl's neck sucking dark hickeys, making sure that when Darryl goes back to work, they'd know why he was so late. 

The mere thought of Darryl stuttering to get out a response to why he had hickeys all over his neck made Clay hard. He was going to ruin him.

After a bit, Clay looked back up at Darryl. If Clay wasn't hard before, he definitely was now. Darryl's face was slick with sweat, his cheeks flushed bright red, his eyes were half lidded, pupils filled with lust.

"What do you want, baby?" Clay asked, his fingers teased the elastic part of Darryl's boxers.

Darryl it his lip to suppress his moans. Something inside of him loved the way Clay called him.

"Mh- Clay- don't tease..." Darryl whimpered, shutting his eyes.

He heard Clay chuckle darkly before feeling his boxers being teared off of his body. 

His eyes shot open and he let out a soft moan as he looked at Clay, his hungry eyes were directly at his dick.

He felt Clay's hand begin to stroke his dick at a fast pace, he began panting heavily, "Cla-y t-too muc-h" He let panted, but he wouldn't stop.

"Clay- I'm- I-'m close!" He bit his lip harshly. 

And with those words Clay quickly retracted his hand, looking at Darryl with a grin.

"MnH- why- why did you do that?!" Darryl bit out, still processing what happened.

Clay snickered, "Don't worry, you'll get to cum, just not to my hand. I like to toy with you" 

Darryl huffed out, lolling his head to the side as he regained his composure.

"You ready?" Clay smirked eyeing Darryl.

He nods slightly, embarrassed at the idea.

"When you think it's too much, just tell me, okay, baby?" Darryl nods slightly, that nickname was doing something to him.

Clay got down to Darryls dick, giving it a few kitten licks, smiling when he feels the other man tense up. "Just relax," He smiles before bringing the tip into his mouth, tonguing at the slit, making Darryl grip Clay's shoulders for stabilization. 

Darryl quickly drew his hand to his mouth, biting on it to cut off the whorish moans. 

Clay furrowed his brows, popping off and looking up at Darryl. "W-what..?"

"Don't cover your mouth. Let me hear how much you love this." Clay quickly took his whole dick into his mouth, catching Darryl off guard as he let out a soft moan.

Clay began to hollow his cheeks, grabbing Darryl's hands and placing them on his hair. 

Darryl bit his lip but decided to give it a try, threading his fingers through the thick locks and slowly thrusting into the wetness of Clay's mouth.

He felt the vibrations of Clay's moans, making him edge closer and closer.

"I- I'm close..." Darryl breathed out, his grip on Clay's hair tightening.

Clay drew his head back and began stroking until Darryl came, Clay's name on his tongue. 

Darryl bit his lip, tilting his head back, huffing and puffing.

"How was it..?" Clay smirked.

Darryl quickly looked at Clay and laughed, "I can't believe that actually happened..." 

Clay shrugged, "Yeah, me neither. Sounds like something from a bad porno," He laughed.

The two men began to dress and clean the mess. 

They both met at the doorway of Clay's house, "Are you actually not gonna charge me?" He crossed his arms. 

Darryl shook his head, "You paid me more than enough." He giggled. "But what about..." He eyed the tent in Clay's jeans. 

"eh... I'll get off later." They both laughed.

Before Darryl left, they exchanged contacts. This wasn't going to be the last time they see each other.

**Author's Note:**

> ok holy shit im not that proud of this... I quickly rushed this cause it wasnt that good, but if you think its alright, then thanks. This ship is barely popular, but hey i wanted to try it out.
> 
> okay aight imma head out


End file.
